dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miura Takahiro
Perfil thumb|250px|Miura Takahiro *'Nombre:' 三浦貴大 (みうら たかひろ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Miura Takahiro *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Padre/actor Miura Tomokazu, madre/actriz Yamaguchi Momoe, hermano mayor/cantante Miura Yutaro y primo/actor Itogi Kenta *'Agencia:' ANORÉ Dramas *Hitori Kyanpu de Kutte Neru (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Two Weeks (Fuji TV, 2019) *Cheers to Miki Clinic (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Pandora IV AI War (WOWOW, 2018) *Ranhansha (TV Asahi, 2018) *Takane no Hana (NTV, 2018) *Seigi no Se (NTV, 2018) ep.3 *Unexploded Bomb (WOWOW, 2018) *Kioku (Fuji TV, 2018) *Keibuho Usui Koichi (TV Asahi, 2017) *Reverse (TBS, 2017) *FACE ~ Cyber Hanzai Tokusouhan (Amazon Prime, 2017) *Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito (NTV, 2017, ep4) *Inspector Zenigata: Jet-Black Crime Files (WOWOW, 2017) *Inspector Zenigata (NTV, 2017) *Shiawase no Kioku (MBS, 2017) *Doctor Y (TV Asahi, 2016) *Crow's Blood (NTV/Hulu, 2016) *Setouchi Shonen Yakyu dan (TV Asahi, 2016) *ON (KTV, 2016, ep1) *Tantei no Tantei (Fuji TV, 2015) *Caroling (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Senkan Yamato no Curry Rice (NHK, 2014) *Fuyo no Hito ~Fujisancho no Tsuma (NHK, 2014) *Watashi to Iu Unmei ni Tsuite (WOWOW, 2014) *Hakuba no Oujisama Junai Tekireiki (NTV, 2013) *Saishuu Tokkai (NHK, 2013) *Woman (NTV, 2013) *Clover (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Quilt no Ie (NHK, 2012) *Kare, Otto, Otoko Tomodachi (NHK, 2011) Películas *Dai Tsunahiki no Koi (2021) *Hatsukoi (2020) *Ghost Hunter (2019) *Dance With Me (2019) *3D Kanojo: Real Girl (2018) *Shiori (2018) *Shigatsu no Nagai Yume (2018) *Nomitori Samurai (2018) *Walking with My Grandma / Baachan Road (2018) *Star Sand Hoshizuna Monogatari (2017) *Sekai wa Kyou kara Kimi no Mono (2017) *Tsuioku (2017) *Tokyo Night Sky Is Always the Densest Shade of Blue (2017) *The Blue Hearts (2017) segmento “1001 Violins” *Cutie Honey Tears (2016) *Harmonium (2016) *Shin Godzilla (2016) *Kyoto Elegy (2016) *Anger(2016) *Attack on Titan: End of the World (2015) *Attack on Titan (2015) *Rolling (2015) *Okaasan no Ki (2015) *Initiation Love (2015) *A Sower of Seeds 2 Tanemaku Tabibito: Kuni Umi no Sato (2015) *Samulife (2015) *A Stitch of Life / Tsukuroi Tatsu Hito (2015) *Little Forest: Winter & Spring (2015) *Little Forest: Summer & Autumn (2014) *Taiyou no Suwaru Bashiyo (2014) *The Eternal Zero (2013) *Kids Return: the Reunion / Kids Return Saikai no Toki (2013) *SPEC: Close~Reincarnation (2013) *SPEC: Close~Incarnation (2013) *Kankin Tantei (2013) *Unforgiven / Yurusarezaru Mono (2013) *Cold Bloom (2013) *The Castle of Crossed Destinies / Ohoku - Eien - (2012) *Bungo: Stories of Desire / Bungo Sasayakana Yokubo (2012) segmento "Kofuku no Achira" *The Cowards Who Looked To The Sky / Fugainai Boku wa Sora wo Mita (2012) *Dearest / Anata e (2012) *Chronicle Of My Mother / Waga Haha no Ki (2012) *SPEC: Heaven (2012) *Tokyo Playboy Club (2012) *The Wings of the Kirin (2012) *Ninja Kids!!! (2011) *Scattered Reflection / Ranhansha (2011) *Gakko wo Tsukuro (2011) *Space Battleship Yamato / Uchu senkan Yamato (2010) *FLOWERS (2010) *Railways (2010) Teatro *'2013:' A Tale of Two Cities (二都物語 舞台) Programas de Radio *Kyokei Arakawa: Day Catch! (TBS Radio, 2011) Anuncios *SMBC Nikko Securities Nisa (2012) *Lawson Pasta Brand "Pasta Ya", "Ore to Nei-chan no Pasta-ya" (2012) *Kirishima Shuzo "Kuro Kirishima" (2011) *Taisho Pharmaceutical Co. Lipovitan D (2010) Reconocimientos *'2011 34th Japan Academy Prize:' Rookie of the Year" ("Railways") *'2010 35th Hochi Film Awards:' "Best New Artist" ("Railways") Curiosidades *'Educación:''' **Seijo Gakuen Junior High School and High School **Juntendo University (graduado del Departamento de Ciencias de la Salud Deportiva) Enlaces *Perfil (ANORÉ) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Miura Takahiro.jpeg Miura Takahiro 2.jpg Miura Takahiro 3.jpg Miura Takahiro 4.jpg Miura Takahiro 5.jpg Miura Takahiro 6.jpg Miura Takahiro 7.jpg Categoría:ANORÉ Categoría:JActor